What the hell?
by music is lyfe
Summary: 112 years ago I was turned into a vampire. I've been all around the world. I'm now going to forks high. I thought Twilight was fiction. Oh how wrong I was. Review! My second story. T for language.
1. FRICK

**A/N: I'll make this quick I'm not sure how this will work so please review and tell me.**

How did this happen?!

Chapter 1.

The clock struck midnight. I had officially been a vampire for 112 years. I started getting ready for my first day of high school. Again. I was starting at forks high. Of corse I had read the Twilight series but even though vampires were real Stephenie Meyer wrote those stories on pure fiction only. It was time to leave. I went too my motor cycle. It didn't have a make because I made it out of different parts. It was unique... and blue and black with a cherry red finish but most of the parts came from a 2008 Hero Honda Passion. I loved it. There are **twelve** people in my coven including me.

Robyn - Zack

Katie - Jack

Olivia - Dominic

Samantha - Matt

Jessica - Mike **(A/N hehe)**

and

Me - David.

That's us and our mates. Jessica and Mike are like our parents. We're `vegetarians'.

"Whoa,"

I turned around to face David - my blonde hair swaying in the light breeze.

"Where did that bike come from. I've never seen it before."

"I've just finished it." Then everyone started coming out. But just as I started to get on my bike, I saw a face I never wanted to see again. He saw me and waved. I kick - started the engine and sped off but as I left I heard Jack say "This is why David never had dates when he was human. He always drives the ladies off." I laughed. Though it doesn't sound funny. But he's a mind reader so imagine him saying it in our `mum's' voice but higher. It was hysterical. When we got there the day flew by soon it was lunch. Yum. Not. We went to sit at a table. Suddenly I wondered about human food. I took a bite of my pizza... and regretted it instantly. I choked and spit it out. The bell rang and I dumped my tray in the garbage and walked out with David. Of corse I knew about the whispers saying that apparently I had been kicked out of 50 different schools and was cheating on David. As I walked into biology I saw a person sitting next to the only empty seat. But that's not what got my attention my Twilight book had just fell and I noticed his gold eyes and bronze hair...

"Frick!" I yelled. He stared at me in confusion...


	2. Bella's twin?

Chapter 2

………………………………......................................

I sat in my seat and looked at the board. I felt a note slip under my arm.

_Are your eyes golden?_

_Yes _I wrote back

I suppose that's genetic.

Why do you care?

Not sure.

No it's not genetic.

Then how come they're gold?

I think you know Mr Cullen.

No I don't

Your one too

So … you're a vampire

Yes Then the bell rang.

E pov

I walked up too my siblings and my wife

"We have a problem. There's more vampires here. They're vegetarians too but one of the girls recognized me. She's read Twilight. I knew we shouldn't have let Alice near Stephenie Meyer."

"Hey!"

"you're the one that told her what we are Alice. But they seem friendly enough," Then I saw the blonde girl from earlier "That's her. Her names Tabitha but prefers too be called Tabby. She keeps saying in her mind 'Just do it Tabby'."

"Tabitha. I like it. Very old English" We stared at Rosalie in shock.

"What I'm not that much of a bitch." That's when one of her family members caught my eye. But…it couldn't be…Bella's twin Katie?


	3. Hi again

This is my third chapter. Cool. It will mainly be about my coven.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

EPOV

I always knew Bella had a twin. But she had been taken too an adoption centre when she was born. I read her mind. She had English with me tomorrow. I'd confront her then.

TPOV(Incase you don't know that means me Tabby)

I was talking too David when I remembered seeing the girl Edward Cullen was with. I knew then it was Katie's twin Isabella. I asked if I could talk too Katie alone. Everyone agreed. But Robyn, my actual biological cousin, and her mate Zack gave me a `don't tell her or she'll be heart broken' look before turning back to talk too each other. Stupid mind readers. But I had too tell her.

"Katie, you know that because of your power you know all of your human life?"

"Yes" she spoke slowly and wearily.

"Do you remember your twin?"

She nodded.

"She's here. In this school."

Instead of crying she smiled so hard that if she were human she would have torn all the muscles it took her to smile.

"Really? This is so great."

"Do you want to meet her?"

"YES! YES! YES!" she squealed.

I took her too the Principal's office.

"Could Isabella Cullen please come too the principal's office? Thank you." The principal was getting lunch at McDonalds.

"I'm here principal. What... you're not the principal."

"Isabella Cullen. Do you remember anything of your human life?"

"Why?"

"Come on out Katie." Katie stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Bella."

Rosalie POV

I wonder why Bella was called too the principal's office. Maybe he's an alien and is planning on having Bella for lunch... Nah. I'm starting too sound like Emmett.

Bella POV

"K...Katie?" I couldn't believe it. My twin was here!

"Yes. I take it you remember me." I hugged her so hard it would have crushed a human "Of course I do! Mum and dad told me about you after I had Nessie!"

"Nessie?"

"Katie Twilight's real." I told Katie. Her eyes widened.

"No way."

"Bella's proof of it."

"You mean my twin is actually Bella from Twilight?" She asked. I nodded, she squealed and the rest of the conversation went on like that. Then the bell rang. Me and Katie went back to our 'family' and Bella... Who knows where she went. At the end of the day I had a weird feeling. And that's when I saw them. The pair of eyes that seemed too follow me wherever I went. I sped up on my motorbike wanting too be free of them. When I got back to the house I didn't know what too do. I could tell everyone but then I'd have too tell them all of my past. I couldn't do that. I couldn't. I needed help from someone I really didn't want to talk to. I'd have to ask Edward Cullen. Great. Not. I ran to my room and out the window and followed Edward's scent. I knocked on his door.

"Who are you?" Esme asked.

"No time. I need to talk to Edward." I didn't wait for a reply I went straight to his room. I found him looking at Bella hunting outside.

"How are you stalker?" I asked.

"I'm not a stalker. Did you come to my house for a reason?"

"Oh like you don't already know."

"Whatever. I can't help you."

"Please I really need help."

"You see a face from a troubled past. You panic I can't help you."

"Fine. Nessie!"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" His hand was over my mouth. I gave him an 'Are you shitting me look' after all his hand was over my mouth.

"Yes?" Called a voice like bells.

"I need your help." After I spoke too Nessie she agreed to help me. I went home all the way there I thought of the face. The face of a troubled past. The face of the scariest nightmare. The face of my 'dead' brother, Stewart.

**Weren't expecting that were you? I have a brother. Not in real life though. Thank you too everyone that has reviewed. But if I don't get at least 6 reviews I'm not updating. You know you want to press that little green button. Go on. Do it.**


	4. AN sorry

Sorry but I don't know if it's because this story is crap or no-one can be bothered to review but I haven't had many reviews. I will delete this with new chapter so DON'T review! I'm putting this story on hold for now only for a while… or maybe not but please DO NOT review about _this review about the story! I just want a minute of your time for you to write something like good, bad. Anything you want. I just want to know that the reason I don't have many reviews is because not a lot of people can be bothered to review._

_The new chap will be up soon._


End file.
